


Подарок

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: Пост-Эндгейм. Стив и Баки пришли к тому, с чего когда-то начали: они снова вдвоем против всего мира.





	Подарок

...а Стив Роджерс оказался никому не нужен.  
\- Где Стив? - спросил Баки у Брюса, едва вернувшись на базу с очередного задания.  
\- Гуляет, - радостно отозвался тот, подбрасывая в воздух малышку Морган. Морган заливисто хохотала.  
\- Ты Стива не видел? - спросил Баки у Хэппи, который с умилением наблюдал, как дурачатся маленькая девочка и большое зеленое чудище.  
\- Пошел... куда-то туда.  
Хэппи неуверенно махнул в сторону леса.  
Не бежать удавалось с трудом. Стив уже один раз пропал, и повторения тех "пяти секунд" Баки не хотелось совершенно. Час назад он звонил из джета: Стив бодро сообщил, что собирается в бассейн. Однако там его не оказалось. Его не было ни в комнате, ни в столовой, ни во дворе. Бестолково пометавшись туда-сюда, Баки догадался позвонить Луису, которого, с легкой подачи Скотта, усадили за пульт охраны. Луис, рассказав последние новости и два анекдота, ответил, что Стива Роджерса на базе нет.  
Для начала стоило взять себя в руки. Баки остановился, глубоко вздохнул, и еще раз внимательно огляделся по сторонам. Куда Стив мог отправиться, если до ближайшего города миль сорок в любую сторону? Возможно, к озеру. У самого Баки озеро вызывало исключительно неприятные воспоминания, а вот Стив полюбил сидеть там на скамейке, глядя, как бьются о тростник мелкие волны.  
Скамейка пустовала. Баки задумчиво коснулся пальцами шершавого сидения, потом, уже увереннее, провел по доске - точно, здесь кто-то был совсем недавно, дерево еще хранило следы человеческого тепла.  
Оглядевшись, Баки заметил примятую траву, понял, что это следы. Стив обнаружился в полусотне шагов, он беспокойно прижимался к дереву, будто высматривая кого-то. Лицо его было встревоженным.  
\- Стив, - окликнул Баки, и тот нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
\- Сюда, - прошипел он. - Быстро.  
Немедленно подобравшись, Баки бесшумно скользнул ему за спину. Нож у него всегда был при себе, сколько ни убеждал Брюс, что войну нужно оставлять за порогом.  
\- Кто там? - прошептал Баки, почти касаясь губами уха Стива. Теперь он снова был выше, как в давно забытом Бруклине, время согнуло гордую спину Капитана Америка, сколько бы тот ни пытался держаться прямо.  
\- Гидра. Я видел. Пятеро, разведка.  
Пятеро - это немного, но подвергать Стива опасности Баки не собирался. Тот не сможет драться, но наверняка попытается. Это же Стив.  
Баки поднес ко рту браслет коммуникатора.  
\- Сокол, в воздух, быстро. Чужие возле базы.  
Часом позже они сидели в зале совещаний. Сэм выглядел недовольным.  
\- Вы два старых параноика, Барнс. Сомневаюсь, что те две белки были агентами Гидры.  
Баки покосился на Стива, на упрямо сжатые губы. Он тоже не заметил движения в лесу, но... Стив не мог ошибиться, это же Стив.  
\- Если ты чего-то не смог разглядеть у себя под носом, Уилсон, это не значит, что его не существует.  
Сэм отчаянно зевнул, прикрывая ладонью рот.  
\- Значит, затребуй у Пятницы спутниковые сигнатуры.  
\- Приборы могут ошибаться, - подал голос Стив. Голос у него не изменился, может, стал глуше, но по его зову все равно хотелось бежать на край света.  
\- Все могут ошибаться, - огрызнулся Сэм, но заметил выражение лица Баки и смягчился. - Я в том числе.  
\- Я еще раз проверю периметр.  
Баки поднялся.  
\- Я с тобой.  
\- Скоро ночь, Стив. Тебе нужно отдыхать.  
Но тот упрямо поднимался из кресла.  
\- Может, я уже не закину на плечо мотоцикл, но зрение по-прежнему стопроцентное. Не надо возиться со мной как с младенцем.  
Губы Баки невольно расплылись в улыбке. Кое-что просто не менялось.  
Ночь прошла мирно. Стив и правда держался неплохо, даже ступал бесшумно, чего за ним прежде не водилось. Капитан Америка совершенно не умел подкрадываться. Вернулись под утро, так никого и не обнаружив, что, по мнению Баки, было хорошей новостью. Он уснул раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

Второй раз это случилось через неделю. Баки торчал на базе, однако все равно упустил момент, когда Стив вышел "пройтись", как он сказал Скотту, и не вернулся. Поиски в лесу не увенчались успехом, Баки уже готов был поверить в похитителей из Гидры, во второе пришествие Альтрона или нашествие скруллов, когда на пульт поступил запрос из полицейского участка, который находился в сорока двух милях от них, в городке.  
\- Джеймс Барнс здесь проживает? - угрюмо осведомились из динамика.  
Баки похолодел. Что могло случиться?!  
\- Полицейский участок 4886, капрал Полянски. Вас ждут.  
Счастье, что на проселочных дорогах не стояло камер, Баки гнал как ненормальный. Благодарение небесам, со Стивом оказалось все в порядке. Он выглядел здоровым и довольным жизнью.  
\- Он меня не узнал, представляешь, - поделился Стив, когда они ехали обратно на базу. - Хорошо быть снова Стивом Роджерсом, никому не известным и никому не нужным.  
\- Эй! - Баки шутливо ткнул его в плечо. - Мне ты нужен всегда. Сильным, сл... не очень сильным, молодым, старым, любым.  
\- Я знаю, Бак. - Ничуть не выцветшие за годы глаза Стива сияли как звезды. - Знаю.  
Так вышло, что Баки забыл поинтересоваться, как Стив добрался до городка и как загремел в полицию. Это ему рассказал капрал Полянски десять дней спустя.  
\- Опять Димас его подобрал. Говорит, еду, на дорогу выбредает дед, куртка драная, ветки в волосах. Смотрю, говорит, - а это тот самый, которого я уже возил давеча. После того, как он чуть под колеса не бросился. Барнс, ты б следил за своим дедом, что ли? Вот у моего шурина тетка...  
Поучительную историю Баки пропустил мимо ушей, внимательно глядя на Стива. Тот улыбался.  
\- На тебя напали? - прямо спросил Баки, когда они сели в машину.  
\- Нет, с чего ты взял? - отозвался Стив так безмятежно, что было сразу понятно - врет.  
\- А куртку порвал где?  
На этот раз Стив рассмеялся.  
\- Бак, Великая Депрессия закончилась девяносто лет назад, а ты до сих пор трясешься над каждой копейкой. Не волнуйся, моей пенсии хватит, чтоб купить новые куртки всему Бруклину.  
\- Прямо жаль, что Бруклин в этом не нуждается, - ухмыльнулся Баки. - Капитан Благотворительность. Я бы на это посмотрел.  
Он все-таки велел Луису поменять систему кодировки данных и при каждой возможности обходил базу и окрестности в поисках следов вторжения. Ничего не находилось, но сдаваться Баки не привык.

Однажды застряли надолго. Новая Зеландия, несмотря на все мировые катаклизмы, до сих пор оставалась удивительно мирной и беспечной. За что и поплатилась. Террористы захватили целую школу, сто двадцать детей и тридцать пять взрослых. Сэм остался среди гражданских - Капитан Америка был бы слишком заметен, а его дар утешения отлично пригодился родителям, которые день и ночь дежурили за оцеплением. Баки же проскальзывал в здание, в темноте, когда заложники спали, а террористы ослабляли бдительность, успевая перевязывать, поить, подкармливать, борясь с искушением перерезать глотки паре мудаков с автоматами. Или хотя бы вытащить кого-нибудь. Маскировка творила чудеса, но любому чуду есть предел: караулы расставлял кто-то очень грамотный, незаметно убить всех не смог бы даже Зимний солдат. Пять дней спустя безопасники всё же договорились до штурма. Баки загодя проник внутрь, имея четкий приказ: в бой не вступать, защищать детей. Он защитил. Закрыл своей широкой спиной сразу троих, приняв на нее взрыв осколочной гранаты.  
Очнувшись в больнице, первым делом попросил позвонить Стиву. Сэм заверил его, что тот в курсе, "рвался срочно лететь, кормить тебя, убогого, с ложки, Брюс еле отговорил". Баки поверил и успокоился. Даже звонить не стал, чтоб не расстраивать своей помятой рожей.  
А вернувшись через три недели, не обнаружил Стива на базе.  
Брюс выглядел виноватым. В новом облике у него отлично получалось это выражение, которое, как правило, выглядело настолько забавным, что проблема решалась сама собой. Но сейчас Баки было не до смеха.  
\- Где Стив? - настойчиво повторил он, холодея от ужаса. Если... нет, не может быть, ему бы сказали!  
\- Он жив, - Брюс вскинул большие зеленые ладони. - И даже здоров. Насколько это возможно в его нынешнем состоянии.  
\- Тогда где он? - уже спокойнее спросил Баки, пытаясь унять бешено стучащее сердце. Стив уже однажды бросил его. Он не мог снова! Не мог!  
\- В... ну, в санатории. На базе нет условий. Мы можем подлатать раны, но... не это. Лекарства от старости не существует.  
Баки зажмурился и тут же открыл глаза, искренне надеясь, что в ушах звенит не от последствий контузии.  
\- Брюс, прости, но я ни черта не понял.  
\- Я дам тебе адрес. Тут недалеко, полсотни миль. Съезди, навести. Мы обещали, что будем его навещать. 

\- Вы сдали Капитана Америку в дом престарелых?! - орал тем же вечером Баки, нависая над Сэмом и Скоттом, которые сидели на диване бок о бок, как провинившиеся школьники.  
Сэм смотрел виновато, но твердо.  
\- У нас не было выхода, Барнс. Джеймс. Баки. Правда, не было. Становилось только хуже. Он три раза терялся, в последний пришлось ставить на уши всю полицию штата. Однажды мы обнаружили, что он сбил замок со склада, один Бог знает, как ему это удалось. Сказал, что раскрыл заговор внутри команды. Что мы пытались скрыть от него правду, а он все равно догадался. Там ведь не просто оружие, Барнс, там всякая инопланетная дрянь, он убиться мог. Понимаешь? Он опасен не для нас, для самого себя.  
\- Вы... - ярость захлестывала Баки, горло саднило будто от ожога. - Вы не могли ему помочь? После всего, что Стив для вас сделал, вы... Сс..супергерои, за... щитники, м.. стители, мать вашу за ногу!!! Да как вы посмели?!  
Он снова орал, осыпая их бранью на пяти языках, вспомнив тяжелое бруклинское детство и работу в порту, но этого не хватало, чтобы выплеснуть ненависть, которая сжигала его изнутри. Сволочи, да как у них рука поднялась сотворить такое?!  
\- Он согласился, - негромко сказал Брюс. Удивительно, как при таких огромных размерах он умудрялся так тихо подкрадываться. Хотя сейчас Баки, наверное, и армию Таноса бы не заметил. - Мы объяснили ему положение дел, и он согласился, что так будет лучше для всех. Это называется "деменция", Джеймс. От нее нет лекарства. Доктор Чо сказала, что даже она ничем не может помочь. Нейронные связи в мозгу отмирают...  
Баки слушал, сидя прямо на ковре и опустив голову на руки. Картина вырисовывалась страшная: эти самые связи в голове Стива похожи на трухлявые нитки. На протершуюся ткань. Пока сшиваешь в одном месте, уже расползается в другом. Ничего нельзя сделать. Совсем ничего. Дальше будет только хуже.  
Брюс бормотал все тише и тише, пока в гостиной не воцарилась тишина. Тогда Баки поднялся. Не глядя снял с запястья коммуникатор и положил его на столик. Взгляд его был устремлен в окно, туда, где за лесом, в пятидесяти четырех милях от базы сидел одинокий Стив.  
\- До свидания, - тихо сказал он и ушел.  
Пока он кидал в сумку трусы и рубашки, пока спускался по ступенькам на первый этаж и выводил машину из гаража, в голове крутилась дурацкая мысль: "Тони бы не допустил". Баки Барнс когда-то терпеть не мог Тони Старка. В основном за то, что тот ненавидел его, пусть для ненависти и была уважительная причина. А потом добавилась еще одна - сумасшедшая драка в бункере. Старк обиделся не за разбитый костюм, за предательство. И зря, потому что Стив не предавал его, Стив органически не мог никого предать, он просто шел своим путем, делал то, что считал правильным. Не думая, чего это стоит окружающим. Баки вдруг очень хорошо понял Тони Старка, когда стоял на берегу озера, глядя на худую спину в бежевой куртке. Когда Стив выбрал не его.  
Однако Тони любил Стива несмотря ни на что. Он перевернул бы с ног на голову всю землю и кусочек космоса, благо теперь у них и в космосе знакомств хватало, но нашёл бы лекарство. Нанял бы дюжину сиделок, чтоб Стива ни на минуту не оставляли одного. А эти... его просто бросили. Сэм как-то по пьяни проговорился, что не смог простить Стиву его слабость. Даже получив щит - не смог. Вот оно и вылезло. Баки с этими людьми было не по пути.

Опекунство было оформлено на Сэма, еще одна пакость, с которой предстояло бороться. Баки готов был взять базу штурмом, чтобы достать документы, выкрасть Стива как принцессу из замка, ходить с ним по судам и медкомиссиям, но вдруг прилетело как обухом по голове: Стив отказался уходить.  
\- Мне тут неплохо, Бак, - успокаивающе говорил он, пока Баки скрежетал зубами. - Не вздумай тратить свою жизнь на меня.  
"Я-то свою не на тебя потратил" - висело в воздухе и воняло болотом. Баки чувствовал это совершенно точно. Болотом отчаяния, которое затягивало его.  
Но он согласился. Как когда-то согласился отпустить Стива. Как тот, еще раньше, согласился отпустить его. В криокамеру. Надо же было сделать такую глупость! Каждая минута, проведенная не рядом со Стивом, казалась потраченной бездарно до боли. Но Стив настоял в своей привычной бескомпромиссной манере:  
\- Ты не можешь тратить свое время на болтовню со стариком, когда вокруг столько людей нуждается в помощи. Ушел из команды - твое право. Но не трать свою жизнь напрасно, это все, о чем я тебя прошу. Ради меня.

Жизнь столько раз сбивала Стива с ног, а он поднимался и шел дальше, чего бы это ни стоило. Поэтому у него так хорошо получалось вдохновлять других. И каждый из этих "других" вставал и пер, стиснув зубы, вперед, делая все, на что способен, и еще больше. Гордясь оказанным доверием. В этом была настоящая суперсила Капитана Америки, а мускулы, щит, даже молодость, как выяснилось - ерунда.  
Баки устроился в пожарную команду. В маленьком городке, на окраине которого располагался дом престарелых (от этого слова сводило челюсть), отчаянно не хватало молодых и сильных людей, поэтому его приняли охотно.  
Свободное время он посвящал Стиву. Порой у него не хватало терпения даже зайти домой и выспаться - прямо со смены он шел к Стиву и дремал, положив голову ему на колени, пока тот принимал в саду солнечные ванны.  
Место, следовало признать, и вправду было неплохое. У Стива была просторная светлая комната с выходом на деревянную террасу, а с нее - в сад. Ноябрь позолотил листья на деревьях, высушил траву, однако днем все еще светило солнце. На клумбах доцветали бархатцы.  
Они вместе прогуливались по дорожкам, разговаривали, перебрасывались, как мячиком, воспоминаниями. Страшно подумать, впервые за последние восемьдесят лет у них появилось время поговорить. Вспоминали Бруклин. Стив рассказывал о группе поддержки и прочей ерунде, которой пытался занять себя пять проклятых лет, пока половина населения Вселенной летала в виде пепла. Травил байки про Мстителей. Анекдоты про то, как учился жить в новом для себя технологичном мире. Баки смеха ради учил его ругаться на русском и румынском. Они вместе смотрели фильмы и взахлеб обсуждали сюжеты.  
И, честно говоря, это было самое настоящее счастье. 

Однажды, за неделю до Рождества, они, украсив комнату мишурой, любовались результатами своих трудов. Стив пересказывал печальную, но невероятно смешную историю о том, как Халк повалил елку за три тысячи долларов, стоявшую в гостиной Старка. С уникальными хрустальными игрушками начала двадцатого века, которые тот достал, желая сделать Стиву приятное. Старк любил широкие жесты, а Брюс...  
\- Брюса удалось привести в себя, но игрушки было уже не спасти. Он клялся изобрести машину времени, отправиться в прошлое и привезти игрушки еще уникальнее. А я так и не решился рассказать им, что в Бруклине отродясь не было подобной роскоши. - Стив отвлекся, вновь разглядывая гирлянды. - Нет, правда, красиво вышло. Ему понравится. - И глядя Баки в лицо чистыми-чистыми, прозрачно-голубыми глазами, спросил: - Ты не знаешь, скоро Баки придет?  
С минуту Баки просто открывал и закрывал рот, не издавая ни звука.  
\- Стив, - наконец выдавил он, - Баки это я, я с тобой, Стив.  
И Стив светло улыбнулся ему.

\- Он очень ждал вас, - сказала медсестра, Джин, неделю спустя, когда Баки в очередной раз пришел после дежурства. - Беспокоился очень.  
И точно, не успел Баки войти в комнату, как Стив кинулся к нему и схватил за руку.  
\- Они похитят тебя, Бак. Скруллы. Они... - голос его прерывался, - это хуже смерти. Не давайся им живым, ни в коем случае, слышишь?! Они вывернут твое тело наизнанку, а оно будет дышать, ты будешь чувствовать каждую клетку. Я прощу, я прощу, Бак, только не давайся им живым!  
Первой реакцией было звонить Брюсу, Сэму, Стренджу, предупреждать о новой угрозе из космоса, но вдруг молотом Тора ударило по голове понимание. Деменция. Паранойя.  
\- Конечно, Стив, - сказал Баки, проглотив слезы, - конечно.  
И долго-долго сидел рядом с ним, обнимая, гладя седые волосы.  
Лекарства перестали помогать, сказал лечащий врач. Просто не усваиваются организмом. Но вы не отчаивайтесь раньше времени, деменция почти всегда идет по синусоиде - после снижения следует подъем. Со временем, конечно, становится хуже, но пока, судя по результатам томографии, все не так уж страшно.  
Но Баки было именно страшно. Он снова начал видеть кошмары - те самые, которые так красочно описывал Стив. С него живьем сдирали кожу, сжигали заживо, вырезали на лице унизительные слова, отрубали руки, ноги, выкалывали глаза - и, что самое нелепое, отпускали в таком виде на свободу. Когда-то ему казалось, что хуже, чем в подвалах Гидры быть не может. Но то слабело, стиралось с годами, Баки так долго запрещал себе помнить об этом, что и впрямь начал забывать.  
А Стив плакал, ощупывая его живот поверх свитера, и говорил о такой мерзости, что начинало тошнить.  
Под конец зимы Баки понял, что сам сходит с ума. Это поначалу даже обрадовало - жить им со Стивом в одной палате на законных основаниях.  
Потом вдруг явился Сэм. Полюбовался на его осунувшуюся физиономию, покачал головой.  
\- Отдохнул бы ты, Барнс. На Христа совсем уже стал похож, к Пасхе можно саван готовить.  
Баки криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Что ж, воскресну еще раз, мне не привыкать.  
Сэм посоветовал заказать у Брюса успокоительные и собрался уезжать.  
\- К Стиву не зайдешь? - как можно равнодушнее поинтересовался Баки.  
Сэм поднял на него больные глаза.  
\- Я думал, что сумею, но нет, не могу. Барнс, я просто не могу видеть его таким. Прости.  
Баки простил, что ему было терять. Все равно в последнее время Стив о Сэме не спрашивал.  
Он вообще мало интересовался делами внешнего мира. Иногда смотрел новости в холле за компанию с остальными обитателями этого места. Всего восемнадцать человек, от бодрых старушек в золоте до недвижных полутрупов, которых сотрудники, когда думали, что их никто не слышит, между собой называли "овощами". Баки уже знал, что деменция влияет не только на разум, но и на тело. Однако малодушно надеялся, что хотя бы эта напасть обойдет Стива стороной. И вечерами, когда за окном лил бесконечный зимний дождь, сидел у него в ногах, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением рядом.  
Сны оставались снами, Баки учился их не бояться по той же системе, с помощью которой когда-то боролся с воспоминаниями о Гидре. И ему снова помогло.  
А потом кромешный февраль наконец-то прошел, и вдруг наступила весна. На очередном пепелище Баки обнаружил чудом вылезший из земли и не меньшим чудом уцелевший фиолетовый крокус, не удержался, накрыл его ладонью живой руки, бережно касаясь нежных лепестков.  
В тот день он купил и принес Стиву хризантем.  
\- Эй, я тебе не дама, - улыбнулся тот, втягивая носом слабый запах.  
И Баки с наслаждением перевернул лист календаря.

С каждым днем теплело. Громче пели птицы, из влажной земли настойчиво лезла трава. Теперь снова можно было гулять по садику, вдыхая запах свежести и скорого цветения.  
Была у этой радости и обратная сторона. Люди, несмотря на бесконечные предупреждения и штрафы, выжигали сухостой, пожарная бригада сбивалась с ног. Один герой умудрился спалить собственный дом, другой чуть не утонул в реке, спасаясь от огня, самого умного пришлось с ожогами второй степени отвозить в областную больницу. Баки ужасно скучал по Стиву, но сил хватало только забежать перед очередной сменой и снова нестись сломя голову на вызов. Стив не обижался. Кому как не ему было знать, чего стоит быть героем.  
В один прекрасный день Баки застал Стива в гостиной. Тот играл в домино с Анни, чьи украшения радостно звенели при каждом движении, полной жизнерадостной Эстер и молчаливым Гришей. Руки Гриши, от запястий до плеч, покрывали расплывчатые синие наколки. Баки поздоровался с ним по-русски и заслужил благодарный взгляд.  
В следующий раз Стив усадил Баки играть с ними в бинго. Баки азартно высматривал картинки не только на своей доске, но и на соседних, пока ведущий, Мохаммед, не сделал ему замечание. Стив долго хохотал, повторяя, что герой - это навсегда.  
Мохаммед говорил с заметным арабским акцентом и отвечал за развлечения. Именно он принес Стиву пастельные карандаши, за которые тот схватился с детской радостью. Баки мысленно стукнулся головой о стену: надо же было забыть, как Стив любил рисовать! Хотя немудрено, карандашей в его руках он не видел с сорок четвертого года.  
Каждый раз при встрече Мохаммед серьезно отчитывался об успехах Стива: как замечательно тот нарисовал открытку на Песах для Эстер, разобрался с головоломкой, собрал паззл на сорок восемь деталей. В его голосе слышалась искренняя гордость, как у матери за одаренного сына. Он, то и дело вставляя арабские слова, путано объяснял про мелкую моторику, укрепление нейронных связей, важность общения. Баки с улыбкой слушал про бумажные гвоздики для Гриши на советский праздник День Победы, и ему хотелось завыть.  
Луга заросли наконец свежей травой, и пожары кончились. Баки обломал ветки почти отцветшей сирени и принес Стиву огромный букет.  
\- Хулиган ты бруклинский, - с нежностью сказал Стив и зарылся лицом в волшебно пахнущие цветы.

Баки сам не замечал, до какой степени погрузился в иную, не супергеройскую жизнь, пока однажды не увидел занятия на свежем воздухе.  
\- Браво, отлично, мистер Роджерс! - услышал он издалека голос Мухаммеда. - Мистер Роджерс у нас настоящий герой!  
Эту игру здесь называли "боулингом", хотя походила она скорее на русскую лапту. Нужно было швырнуть что-нибудь (мяч, палку, фрисби) в художественно расставленные кегли, постаравшись сбить как можно больше.  
Мухаммед радостно носился по площадке, сверкая черными глазищами - подавал мяч, собирал рассыпавшиеся кегли, без устали нес какую-то ерунду, смеша зрителей. Для Стива он специально расставлял кегли подальше и позаковыристей, но тот метким броском безупречно сбивал их с одного раза, вызывая бурю аплодисментов.  
Увидев подошедшего Баки, Стив гордо и чуть смущенно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Жульничаешь, кэп? - Баки, смеясь, встрепал ему волосы, хотя на душе стало тоскливо. Когда-то он, наравне с другими Коммандос, восхищался тем, как умело Стив швыряет в немцев свой бесценный щит. Кто знал, что в один прекрасный день у него останется только детский фрисби?  
Ужасно захотелось вдруг отобрать у негодяя Сэма красно-сине-белый щит со звездой, притащить его сюда и повесить на видном месте. Говорят, вибраниум - почти волшебный металл, вдруг да поможет? Хотя не помогала же вибраниумная рука, хотя Баки регулярно сжимал ею Стива в объятиях. Но щит - это не просто металл, это почти священный символ. Приволок же его Стив из прошлого, хотя запросто мог попросить ТЧаллу сделать новый, тот бы не отказал. На что еще нужны священные символы, как не творить чудеса?

На следующий день было душно, с севера шла гроза. От радостной атмосферы не осталось и следа. Стив нервничал, не отпуская ладонь Баки ни на миг. Они сидели в гостиной, глядя, как старательно, с бесконечным терпением Мохаммед пытается хоть чем-то занять хандрящих пациентов. Фломастеры летели на пол, смешивались карточки для игр, Анни и Эстер поскандалили из-за кресла у окна, Джованни сунул в рот ложку клея, в углу на раскладной кушетке мучительно стонала Ализа. Мохаммед улыбался и шутил с каждым.  
\- Как ты это выдерживаешь? - напрямик спросил его Баки, когда время для занятий кончилось и медсестры увели всех на обед.  
\- Я их всех льублью, - как всегда с акцентом ответил Мухаммед. - Они часто не помнят, что было вчера, каждый день я начинаю с чистой страницы. Пытаюсь подарить им столько, сколько могу. Сегодня. Сейчас. Радость - это подарок. Когда я вижу их радость, это означает, что мой день прошёл не зря. А если нет - завтра будет новый день, и я попытаюсь снова.  
И Баки вдруг стало легче. Чем он занимался с самого детства, как не пытался заслужить улыбку Стива? Вот одному уже перевалило за век, второму так вовсе за полтора, а ничего не изменилось. Совсем ничего. Он подарит Стиву столько радости, сколько успеет.  
Вечером они смотрели фильм про Франкенштейна. В небе полыхали зарницы, потом загремело, а потом хлынул долгожданный дождь.  
Стив задумчиво водил пальцами по правой ладони Баки. Брови его были нахмурены.  
А на следующее утро опять прозвучало кошмарное:  
\- Где же Баки? Я соскучился. Когда он придет, выясни, пожалуйста.  
\- У кого, Стив? - измученно спросил Баки час спустя, отчаявшись доказать собственное существование. - У кого я должен это выяснять?  
Представилась вдруг абсурдная картинка: 2016 год, Тони Старк звонит в филиал Гидры по суперсекретному зашифрованному каналу: "Простите, а Зимний солдат сегодня на задание выйдет? Наш Капитан Сосулька по нему соскучился". Он нервно рассмеялся, а Стив посмотрел на него как на придурка и убежденно заявил:  
\- У Наташи, конечно. Наташа всегда знает, где он, даже если мне не говорит.  
В горле застрял ком.  
\- Стив, Наташи год как нет в живых. Она погибла, доставая вместе с Клинтом камень души. Ты помнишь?  
Врач говорил, что нет смысла переубеждать человека в таком состоянии, но порой Баки не выдерживал.  
Стив же, внезапно разозлившись, отмахнулся от него, и до самого вечера не произнес ни слова.

С того самого дня Стив перестал Баки узнавать. Он по-прежнему помнил по именам Мстителей, каждую медсестру и уборщицу, всех друзей по играм, мог по памяти назвать координаты Ваканды или даты операций Воющих Коммандос, однако лучшего друга забыл начисто. Вернее... лучше бы забыл. Он отчаянно скучал по Баки, приставал с вопросами к медсестрам (и самому Баки), требовал, укорял. В нем вдруг проснулась прежняя властность. Но седой старик с унизительным диагнозом или, скажем, мелкий астматик со сбитыми кулаками, это вовсе не то же самое, что Капитан Америка со щитом наперевес. В глазах других Баки видел жалость. И это было хуже, чем агрессивная злость, которая доставалась Стиву в Бруклине. Там его считали хоть и слабым, но противником. Здесь же драться никто не собирался. Ремень, которым Стива однажды привязали за пояс, чтоб не путался под ногами, Баки разорвал голыми руками. И чужим голосом пообещал убить любого, кто хотя бы приблизится к нему с этой дрянью.  
В отчаянной надежде Баки даже постригся, чтобы походить на себя-прежнего. Но увы даже предъявление разом помолодевшей физиономии вместе со старыми фото Стива не убедило. Вообще. Впрочем, он запомнил Баки как "того милого мальчика, который все время приходит", оставалось только смириться с новым статусом.

Не за горами было четвертое июля, и Баки загорелся идеей устроить Стиву сюрприз. Позвать всех, кто остался, всех, с кем Стив воевал, пусть он обрадуется, пусть остальные увидят, что он не просто вздорный старик, а хороший друг кучи народу. Пусть для большинства, увы, бывший друг, но раз в год-то можно навестить спасителя человечества? Стив отдавал им всего себя, без остатка.  
Окрыленный, Баки первым делом позвонил Пеппер. Они с Морган раза два приходили навестить Стива, еще осенью. Хотелось верить, что им не все равно.  
Увы, Пеппер уже обещала отвести Морган на парад в Нью-Йорке. Там будет огромная, с трехэтажный дом фигура Железного человека. Девочка очень скучает по отцу. Пеппер просила прощения и обещала обязательно приехать в другой день. Буквально вот на неделе. Баки стало неловко спорить.  
Сэм высказался в том духе, что это шикарная идея, просто отличный способ поддержать товарища и вообще поднимает командный дух. Что мысленно он обязательно будет, но к сожалению именно в этот день ему позарез надо в Вашингтон. Как так - парад в честь Америки без Капитана Америка? Баки хотел было напомнить ему, кто тут капитан, но передумал и вежливо попрощался.  
Брюс не ответил на звонок. Автоответчик вежливо предупредил, что тот в медитации и обязательно перезвонит, как только вернется.  
Телефон Ванды был недоступен. С ней порой случалось в раздумье спалить аппарат вместе с симкартой.  
Скотт и Луис, перебивая друг друга, долго восхищались самоотверженностью Баки. Но вот незадача, Человека-муравья вызвали охранять все тот же парад, от упоминания которого уже сводило зубы (поступила информация, что фигуру Железного человека могут заминировать). А Луис не мог оставить базу. Совсем никак, остальные-то разъедутся, ты ж пойми, чувак, ну? Баки ответил, что понимает.  
Клинт, пробиваясь сквозь помехи, сказал что у них песчаная буря, и ближайшую неделю нечего даже и думать куда-то выбраться. Но Стива он навестит как только сможет.  
ТЧалла прямо сейчас пропадал где-то в лесах Ваканды и никак не мог прервать операцию. При всем уважении к капитану Роджерсу.  
Оставалась последняя надежда - Шури. Они много говорили тогда, в Ваканде, с Шури было легко, почти как со Стивом. Но в этот раз ее жизнерадостное личико выглядело расстроенным. "Мама заболела, Белый волк, представляешь? Я совсем не могу улететь из Ваканды, даже на день. Но подарок обязательно пришлю, передай Капитану Роджерсу мои поздравления".  
Хоть кому-то было не совсем наплевать. В итоге Баки даже удалось не разбить телефон о стену. Поцарапал - не считается, вибраниумная рука, знаете ли, тоже не совершенна.  
Снова вспомнился Тони Старк. По рассказам Стива, тот регулярно закатывал для него вечеринки по случаю дня рождения, такие роскошные, что Стиву вечно было неловко.  
А теперь Старка нет, и на вечеринку никто не придет. Баки в отчаянии поговорил с Мухаммедом. Тот загорелся было, но начальство обрезало крылья мечтам: четвертое июля государственный праздник, вечером обязательно должен быть салют, легкое угощение, вы знаете. Конечно, мы можем упомянуть, что сегодня день рождения мистера Роджерса, спеть для него песню. Но вы же понимаете, основной упор сделаем все-таки на праздник. День Независимости это важно, у наших пациентов связано много воспоминаний с этим днем.  
Баки молча выслушал очередную лекцию о способах борьбы с деменцией, потом развернулся и ушел. Стив, сам Стив наверняка смог бы сломать эту систему. Окажись Баки на его месте, он, наверное, за шкирку притащил бы каждого гостя и стоял над душой, буравил их своим фирменным взглядом "Капитан Америка смотрит на тебя, сынок", пока те не спели бы поздравительные песни на всех знакомых Баки языках и не доели праздничный торт до последней крошки.  
Подумав так, Баки принял решение не сдаваться. Можно подумать, в Бруклине к Стиву на день рождения собиралась толпа. И ничего, не умерли. Днем они обычно ходили на парад, а вечером Баки устраивал праздничный ужин. Стив еще сердился, мол, и так с хлеба на воду перебиваемся, к чему деньги транжирить? А Баки уверял, что не транжирит вовсе. Домохозяйки еще в конце двадцатых годов изобрели множество способов сделать праздник из ничего. Мама с удовольствием делилась с Баки рецептами.  
Рецепт "Крейзи кейка" за прошедшие годы ускользнул из памяти вместе со множеством других событий и впечатлений довоенной жизни, но интернет творил чудеса. Оказалось, даже в нынешние дни изобилия этот пирог все еще популярен.  
Главной проблемой оказалось посчитать, сколько же Стиву лет. Для этого надо было точно знать, в какой год он отправился, но Стив по-прежнему отказывался об этом говорить. Даже как будто обижался, словно Баки спрашивал очевидные вещи: почему вода мокрая или почему Капитан Америка носит красное, белое и синее.  
Хотя какая, в конечном счете, разница? Даже если считать подряд с 1918 выходило столько, что ни на один торт не влезет. Если, конечно, это не торт от Тони Старка.  
Баки специально взял выходной на этот день, хотя коллеги не слишком обрадовались: фейерверки требовали неусыпного внимания. Пирог вышел точно такой, как надо: воздушный, нежный, так и не скажешь, что из какао, муки и воды. Положив пирог в купленную по такому случаю красивую коробку и перевязав ее лентой, Баки отправился к Стиву. Свечку и прочие украшения он заранее припрятал в комнате, столик перетащил в сад, чтобы собрать все за несколько минут, пока Мохаммед отвлечет Стива.  
Но сюрприз ждал его самого.  
\- У мистера Рождерса гости, - сказала Джин, медсестра. - Он очень обрадовался.  
Теряясь в догадках, в ком же проснулась ностальгия, Баки переступил порог и остолбенел. На него смотрела Наташа. Красивая, рыжая, нахальная - как всегда.  
\- Ты... откуда? - умнее вопроса как-то не придумалось.  
Наташа зыркнула на него из-под челки. Она вдруг показалась Баки моложе, чем помнилось. Смерть, что ли, на пользу пошла?  
\- Оттуда, - огрызнулась рыжая нахалка и повернулась к нему спиной. - Пошли. Они ждут.  
\- Они?!  
\- Они. Оба.  
Выскользнув на веранду, Наташа шагнула в сторону, открывая Баки проход. Стив сидел за столом, накрытым чистой белой скатертью с кистями. А на ней красовался пирог. Точно такой же, какой был сейчас в руках у Баки. Он даже коробку приоткрыл, чтобы убедиться: он. И свечка красно-бело-синяя, такая же, какую он припрятал в тумбочке. А может, это она и была, с Наташи станется откопать.  
Однако Стив не смотрел ни на пирог, ни на свечку. Его взгляд был устремлен на сидящего рядом человека. Пальцы их были переплетены. Человек насмешливо взглянул на Баки, и на того вдруг обрушилось понимание. В конце концов, он же узнал Стива. Так почему не узнать еще одно знакомое лицо? Куда уж знакомее, каждый день в зеркале видит.  
\- Ну здравствуй, - сказал гость, усмехаясь в аккуратную седую бороду, и Баки невольно потянулся потрогать собственный подбородок - нет, тот был по-прежнему гладко выбрит.  
\- Ну... здравствуй.  
Стив обернулся на звук его голоса и улыбнулся светло.  
\- А, ты здесь. Здравствуй. Смотри, кто пришел. Знакомься, это Баки.  
Только и хватило сил тупо кивнуть.  
\- Праздник, - скомандовала Наташа, оттирая Баки плечом и одновременно вынимая у него из рук коробку. - Садись давай.  
И точно, у столика стояло четыре стула. Из гостиной доносилось нестройное пение - там тоже праздновали.  
Дальнейшее было как в тумане. Они спели "С днем рождения тебя", а также американский гимн, потому что это была их со Стивом традиция, задули свечки на обоих тортах и съели по огромному куску. Стив сиял как солнышко, и при взгляде на него сердце Баки наполнялось теплом.  
А потом седой двойник встал, опираясь на трость.  
\- Стив, мы прогуляемся. Посиди пока с Наташей, ладно?  
Во взгляде Стива мелькнула тревога.  
\- Но ты вернешься?  
\- Конечно. Не смей сомневаться во мне, сопляк.  
Ответом ему была счастливая улыбка. Баки на миг стало обидно - самому ему не улыбались так уже несколько месяцев - но обида тут же растворилась без следа, стоило ему взглянуть на Стива. Как бы там ни было, его счастье стоило всего.  
\- Спрашивай, - разрешил двойник, когда они отошли далеко за деревья.  
\- Я полагаю, вопрос "ты кто?" неуместен?  
\- В точку. Ты догадался в первую же секунду, по лицу было видать.  
Баки смущенно хмыкнул.  
\- Ты где был все это время, позволь спросить? Он ведь тебя ждал. Именно тебя. Никто понять не мог, какого-такого "Баки" ему надо.  
\- Где был, где был... Вас искал, параноики несчастные. Стив всё твердил, что обещал вернуться, я отпустил в надежде, что уж Баки Барнс за Стивом Роджерсом всегда присмотрит. А ты что натворил?  
Подвернувшийся под ногу камень со свистом улетел в кусты.  
\- Как всегда. Отправился на войну, а Стив за это время огреб неприятностей на свою голову.  
Смех у двойника был хриплым, вроде и похож - а не перепутаешь.  
\- Ты и не знаешь, поди, но вас засекретили так, что даже Наташа подобраться не смогла.  
\- Да. - Баки обернулся. Рыжая сидела на траве у ног Стива и что-то ему рассказывала, глядя снизу вверх влюбленными глазами. - Я сам не видел, но вроде ходил слух, что ее убили где-то у черта на рогах. Или ей передалась супергеройская способность к воскрешению?  
\- Да нет, всё проще. Доктор Беннер же объяснял вам теорию времени?  
\- В общих чертах.  
\- Отправившись в семидесятый год, Стив создал альтернативную ветку реальности. В ней нам удалось вытащить Наташу из Красной комнаты. Правда, судя по тому, что рассказывал Стив, на нее это не особенно повлияло. Такая же хитрая и скрытная нахалка, как у вас.  
\- Семидесятый? - Баки покосился на левую руку собеседника. Сжимающие трость пальцы выглядели самими обычными, ну, с учетом возраста.  
\- Маскировочная сеть, - пояснил двойник. - А рука у меня все та же, подарочек от Золы. Я и палку ношу в основном из-за нее, тяжело таскать стало.  
\- Я почему-то был уверен, что Стив останется в сорок пятом. В сорок четвертом, когда... - он осекся, поняв, что выдал свой секрет. Как же он ждал Стива! Он ведь и сдался только узнав о его смерти, а до этого верил - Стив придет. Это же Стив.  
\- Не вышло у него. Что-то не заладилось с другими камнями, и после возвращения Тессеракта у него оставалась всего одна капсула - чтобы вернуться к тебе. Обещал же.  
\- И он выбрал...  
\- Начать отсчет с семидесятых.  
Они добрели до скамейки и уселись на нее, глядя в подступающие сумерки. Трудно было осознать, что Стив на самом деле провел эти пятьдесят лет рядом с ним. С Баки Барнсом.  
\- Как это было? Он ведь все равно пришел за мной... тобой, да?  
На лице двойника расплылась широкая улыбка, ярче обозначив морщины, а глаза словно засветились.  
\- Как он мог не придти? Не на кухне у Пегги же сидеть. Это ведь наш Стив. Представь, значит, такую картину: тебя судорожно вытаскивают из крио, куратор...  
\- Кушнир? - всплыло в памяти.  
\- Он. Кушнир торопливо бормочет код, глотая окончания, и вот на слове "грузовой" дверь выносит сине-красно-белая молния. Врезается в Кушнира, тот летит прямо в кресло для обнуления, оба в хлам. А мужик в дурацком шлеме хлопает тебя по плечу и говорит с кошмарным американским акцентом: "Доброе утро, солдат. Пошли отсюда".  
Я поначалу даже глаз поднять не решился. Пялился и пялился на белую звезду у него на груди, и, знаешь, почему-то она меня успокоила. Решил, раз у меня такая же красная, значит, мужик не подведет.  
\- Какая уж там логика после крио, - усмехнулся Баки. Ужас как странно было говорить с единственным человеком на свете, который испытал этот кошмар на себе и выжил.  
\- По дороге выяснилось, что самонадеянный придурок как всегда явился один...  
\- Стив, - выдохнул Баки, не в силах выразить свои чувства.  
-...и ему это, как всегда, абсолютно не помешало. Саму базу Говард потом ракетой взорвал, по точным-то координатам. А меня Стив привел домой, к Пегги. Сказал, что один раз уже прокололся и больше никому меня не доверит. Дамочка не слишком обрадовалась свалившемуся на нее сокровищу, но разве ж этого барана переубедишь? Согласилась.  
\- Они поженились? - Баки вдруг стало любопытно. В свое время Стив неровно дышал к Пегги, но до серьезного дела не дошло - война, какая уж тут любовь.  
\- Представь себе, да. Ее муж к тому времени умер, дети жили самостоятельно, с такой-то матушкой в пять лет будешь автомат Калашникова чистить не глядя. Но не сложилось, знаешь. Два лидера под одной крышей это всегда хуже атомной войны, а уж если один из них женщина...  
\- А третий - Зимний солдат... - подхватил Баки. Ему все больше нравилась эта история.  
Двойник махнул рукой.  
\- Десять лет между прочим продержались, оцени стивово упрямство. Обещал - пока смерть не разлучит, и старательно держал обещание. Да и любил, как ни крути. А в восьмидесятом году он наконец докопался до Красной комнаты. Мы вместе докопались.  
\- Триггеры сняли?  
\- Сняли. Это еще одна веселая история, я тебе потом расскажу. А ты мне, потому что у Стива так и не вышло внятно объяснить. В общем, разнесли мы этот бордель по кирпичику, потом ввалились в штаб-квартиру ЩИТа с выводком балерин от пяти до одиннадцати лет. И Стив нагло заявил, что они остаются у нас. То есть, вот эти девятнадцать красавиц, конечно, в самом ЩИТе остаются, а та рыжая будет жить с нами дома.  
Баки только смеялся. Не зря он обожал Стива с самого детства. Такого нахала даже в Бруклине поискать было.  
\- Не поверишь, но Пегги промолчала. А неделю спустя собрала вещи и уехала в Вайоминг. Мол, в командировку, но я сразу понял, что навсегда.  
\- Ты ее... не любил?  
\- Да не то, чтобы. Поначалу, сам понимаешь, было вообще не до этого, а потом уже как-то свыкся. Они со Стивом остались хорошими друзьями. Да и со мной, в общем, тоже. Наташу она научила многому.  
\- Кремень-женщина, - уважительно сказал Баки.  
И тут взгляд его упал на кольцо. Золотое кольцо на левой, замаскированной руке, точно такое же он видел каждый день на пальце Стива.  
\- Погоди-ка... Серьезно?!  
Двойник усмехнулся - грустно и мечтательно в одно и то же время.  
\- А вот этого я тебе не расскажу. Как не рассказал Стив – он ведь молчал, верно? Ну так и мне не стоит.  
И Баки в самом деле понял – не стоит. Он никогда не думал о Стиве в таком смысле, а теперь… слишком больно было бы начинать. Современный мир совсем не похож на тридцатые, когда о подобном говорили шепотом и с оглядкой, и в этом мире у них было слишком мало времени, чтобы задуматься о чувствах.  
Помолчали. Баки думал о том, что не зря отпустил Стива в прошлое, не зря поверил ему. После пяти лет спасания развалившегося мира, после страшной битвы, гибели Тони и Наташи на Стива было страшно смотреть. Он походил на собственную статую, гордый и несгибаемый Капитан Америка, и по сути в нем не оставалось ничего живого. Он перевернул Вселенную, спасая Баки, но когда ему наконец удалось - было уже поздно. И у Баки не осталось другого выхода, кроме как отпустить - туда, где все еще живы, туда, где у Стива была надежда на счастье.  
И надежда, судя по всему, оправдалась.  
\- Не можешь определиться с реакцией? - наконец спросил двойник. В голосе его слышалась улыбка.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Вроде того. Я боялся, что он натворит в прошлом кучу глупостей и сделает себе только хуже.  
\- О, глупостей он натворил достаточно. - Двойник с нежностью посмотрел вдаль, туда, где Стив все еще улыбался Наташе. - Одна драка с Рамлоу чего стоила. Этот герой полез к нему с проповедью о тщете служения Гидре и предсказуемо получил в глаз. То есть, не получил, конечно, но помяли они друг друга знатно.  
\- Вот уж нашел, кого спасать.  
Рамлоу ему никогда не нравился. Тот вечно оглядывался на Зимнего Солдата с задумчивым, слегка виноватым видом, но ни черта не делал, чтобы помочь.  
\- Герой, что ты хочешь. Что самое смешное - в итоге Рамлоу с ним согласился. Но на сторону ЩИТа переходить не пожелал и усвистал воевать куда-то в Аргентину.  
Пауза затягивалась. В конце концов они встали и побрели обратно. Не хотелось оставлять Стива надолго.  
Загрохотало. Баки вздрогнул было, но по примеру двойника поднял голову - и увидел салют. Красные, синие, белые цветы распускались в небе, чтобы через миг осыпаться искрами.  
\- Весьма символичное действо, если рассуждать философски. Вспыхнуть, чтобы рассыпаться, но подарить кому-то немного радости. Разве не так живут супергерои?  
\- Но иногда супергероям самим хочется пожить, - откликнулся Баки. - Кто посмеет упрекнуть их за это?  
Двойник с усмешкой покосился на него.  
\- Простил, значит? Он переживал, что не простишь.  
\- Это же Стив, - просто ответил Баки.  
Вечер был теплым и уютным. Они сидели все вместе, пили остывший чай и жевали торт. Наташа прижималась щекой к колену Стива, иногда тот задумчиво проводил ладонью по рыжим волосам. Баки почти хотел почувствовать себя лишним, однако так и не удалось. Ведь ему тоже было, что рассказать - гостей интересовало всё, что они пропустили, не меньше, чем самому Баки хотелось послушать про семейную жизнь стареющих суперсолдат.  
В десять вечера заглянула Джин и потребовала расходиться: праздник праздником, а режим это святое.  
\- Ты придешь завтра? - настойчиво спросил Стив, стискивая обеими ладонями руку "своего" Баки.  
Тот потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Я с тобой до конца, дружище. Теперь уж точно.

Они вместе вышли за ворота. Ночной ветер лениво шевелил потерянный кем-то звездно-полосатый флажок. Баки зачем-то поднял его и сжал в руке.  
\- У нас есть подарок. Для тебя, - уточнила Наташа.  
\- Вроде не у меня сегодня день рождения.  
На душе было светло и грустно. Хотелось забраться на родную пожарную вышку и долго-долго стоять там, глядя на звезды. Стив был прав, отправив его работать, иначе сейчас ощущение собственной ненужности накрыло бы с головой. Впрочем, чему удивляться? Стив не ошибался никогда.  
\- Возьми-ка.  
Двойник протянул Баки круглую коробку из-под печенья.  
\- Спасибо. А что это? - он тут же спохватился, что задал глупый вопрос и подцепил пальцами крышку. Отблеск фонаря отразился в стекле капсул, блеснул на ремешках браслетов. Два браслета, четыре капсулы.  
\- Одна на всякий случай, - пояснил двойник.  
Алый раствор лениво колыхался в колбах, Баки молча смотрел на него, не в силах осознать происходящее.  
\- У него день рождения тоже сегодня, - раздалось будто издалека.  
Как он мог забыть? Почему сразу не спросил о судьбе Стива из того мира, который проснется в своем 2012 году без щита? Уверенный, что Баки Барнс погиб. Бесконечно одинокий - ведь даже Наташи не будет рядом с ним.  
\- Почему вы не разбудили его раньше? - услышал он собственный глухой голос.  
\- Потому что двух Стивов Роджерсов не выдержит ни один мир.  
Циничность этой фразы неприятно резанула по сердцу, и Баки обернулся, желая высказать всё, что думает о старых муд...рецах, но кривая усмешка на лице двойника заставила его закрыть рот.  
\- Твои чувства были написаны у тебя на лице весь вечер, только слепой бы не заметил. Ты пожелал бы Стиву из любой вселенной узнать, что его жизнь прожили за него? Что другой женился на его возлюбленной, состарился вместе с лучшим другом? Пусть у него будет собственная жизнь. Иная, но собственная.  
Баки решительно закрыл коробку. У него тоже есть собственная жизнь, хватит ловить за хвост неслучившееся.  
\- В таком случае, и я ему там не нужен.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс!  
\- Сержант, номер 32557, я помню.  
Удрать куда подальше, воевать и ни о чем не думать. Сейчас он понимал Рамлоу из другого мира как никто.  
\- Решай, сержант. Координаты настроены.  
Маскировочная сеть ничуть не облегчала вес железной руки, Баки аж качнуло, когда двойник шарахнул его по плечу.  
\- Увидимся, когда вернетесь.  
Наташа высокомерно кивнула.  
Баки долго стоял под фонарем, глядя, как неторопливо удаляется эта странная, невозможная пара. А когда те скрылись за углом, решительно открыл коробку. К черту комплексы. Он слишком много раз бросал Стива одного.

В пыльном спортзале царил приятный полумрак. Стойки с оборудованием, потертые веревки ринга, аккуратный ряд груш на полу. Бом, бом, бом - мерные удары под скрип цепи, сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, в такт биению сердца. Боммм! - груша врезалась в стену, засыпав пол песком.  
Осуждающий взгляд Фьюри сверлил дыру между лопатками. Плевать. Есть же в их мире Сэм? Вот пусть этот пройдоха Нью-Йорк и спасает, Капитан Америка хренов.  
Стив наклонился было за очередной жертвой, но заметил движение и поднял взгляд.  
Обшитый кожей цилиндр грохнулся об пол.  
\- Баки?! - шок, недоверие, бесконечная надежда вспыхнули в знакомых до боли голубых глазах.  
Не к месту пронеслось "Какой, к черту, Баки?" - и улетело в дальние края. Нет уж, в этот раз всё будет иначе.  
Баки неловко улыбнулся. Вряд ли тут сегодня четвертое июля, но какая разница?  
\- С днем рождения, Стив.


End file.
